


Keeping your nightmares away

by tigragrece



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 30





	Keeping your nightmares away

Tang Yi had just one nightmare about killing Shao Fei during one confrontation and it's was killing me.  
He was no longer a mob but why he had this nightmare.

He looked at Shao Fei who looked peaceful, then Tang Yi kissed his forehead and be close to him "I would never hurt you, I don't want to lose you"

"Tang Yi? What going on?" says Shao Fei when he was waking up

"Just a bad dream about us"

Shao Fei hug him and say "Everything will be alright"

"I thought I have killed you..." says Tang Yu with teary eyes

Shao Fei kiss him and say "I'm here, I'm here with you, I'm safe and I know you will not kill me, I trust you"

Tang Yi was about to get up and say "I'm gonna let you sleep easy, I don't think I can sleep anymore"

Then Shao Fei grab his hand and say "I'm not spending the night without my husband beside me"

"Shao Fei..."

Zhao Fei kiss him and say "We will try to occupy" then he kiss him everywhere and they go in the bed where Zhao Fei try to make forget the nightmare


End file.
